Meeting The Harts
by natmp
Summary: When Kyra Brings home a friend, she tries to keep a secert but somehow they find out-Updated
1. Meeting The Harts Part One

*"Meeting the Harts" *  
  
"hey mom, can a friend of mine come over from school this afternoon?" Kyra asked her mother as kyra came in the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for her mother to speak "hey honey" her mother greeted as she finished looking at the daily newspaper. " sure kyra, your friend can come over for a while after school" she said smiling at her youngest daughter and then taking a sit of coffee. Kyra picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip, as Jake, kyra's little brother came in and sat down with kyra, as he poured himself his cereal.  
  
" alright, mom thanks, I would love to have someone to hang out with, not saying that I don't want to hang out with you or anything, it's just my friend, you know the one who's going to come over this afternoon just needs to be around other people" she said as she was eating her toast that sat at the table for everyone to eat.  
  
Her mother Reba looked up at Kyra and said " what do you mean by that kyra?" kyra felt all eyes on her, as her older sister and her sister's husband walked in. Cheyenne, the oldest daughter saw them talking decided to come into the conversation " hey, mom, what are you guys talking about?" as she sat down with every one else. "hey Cheyenne, kyra and I are just talking about one of kyra's friends who are going to come over this afternoon, after school, aren't we kyra" her mom said filling her oldest daughter in. "hey that's so cool, kyra, I get to finally meet one of your friends" van said as he joined the rest of them at the table .  
  
" Well. Why make such a big thing about it, it's one of my friends from school, we have to do something for English. And yes, I do have friends Cheyenne" Kyra said looking at her sister. "well Kyra, we know that" Reba said " kyra, I want to know more about your friend before she comes over" Reba asked as kyra got up from the table and went over to the sink and put her dish in it. "listen mom, if you want to know about my friend, I'll tell you but not in front of everyone, I would like to tell you something for once, and not have everyone hear it". "well I'm sorry for caring kyra" Cheyenne said sarcastically . Kyra stuck her tongue at Cheyenne . "mom I'll be in my room for a while I have to finish some homework" kyra told her mom "okay kyra" her mom acknowledged.  
  
~Cheyenne and Reba's Conversation~  
  
As kyra walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room. Reba, Cheyenne, Van and Jake were still sitting in the kitchen. "mom, what was that all about, why is she being like that?" Cheyenne asked confused. " I don't know there must be something going on, but I can't figure it out." Reba told Cheyenne. "listen Jake, lets go watch some cartoons and let your sister and your mom talk for a while alright?" van asked the 8 year old boy "can I mom!" Jake said excitedly "sure go ahead" Reba said. Then Van took Jake into the living room to watch television to allow the two women to chat.  
  
When the coast was clear Reba and Cheyenne started to talk again.  
" what do you mean, mom is there something wrong with kyra that we should know about or something?"  
" no Cheyenne, she said something to me that concerns me a lot when she asked me if her friend could come over after school this afternoon." Reba explained "oh, she did, like what?" Cheyenne asked. "she said that her friend needs to be around other people" Cheyenne nodded her head in thought " I don't understand mom" she told her mom. " I don't understand either"  
"well I think I should go upstairs and talk to kyra" Reba said as she got up, leaving Cheyenne alone in the kitchen as soon as Reba leaves Van comes in. "what's going on with kyra, Cheyenne?" he asked concerned. Cheyenne sipped her coffee, " we don't know van, but my mom is up there right now going to go talk to her" . van sat down with Cheyenne, "I hope everything is okay" he spoke "yeah me to van"  
  
~In Kyra's Bedroom~  
  
"kyra! Can I come in?" reba said as she stood on the other side of the door "come in!" kyra yelled back. Reba walked in her room eyeing her daughter sitting on the bed sadly. Instantly reba saw her daughter in a sad mood and turn in a concerned motherly mood. "oh, kyra, honey what's wrong?" she said as she approached kyra who sat on the bed, and sat beside her.  
  
" Nothing, mom everything's fine, I'm just a little tired this morning that's all" she said making up an excuse to fool her mother.  
  
"kyra.." she started to say "mom, listen everything is fine, I really don't have time to talk about this right, now, I have to go to school or I am going to be late, and it's going to be your fault" "kyra, listen I just want to talk, and if you miss the bus then, I'll be more then glad to give you a drive there, now, all I want to know is a little bit about your friend who is coming over after school, you haven't even told me her name yet"  
"fine mom, if you really want to know so badly then fine I'll tell you" kyra said as she sat down beside her mother on the bed. She looked at her mother, her mother had a look on her face that showed kyra that her mother was giving kyra her full attention.  
  
Kyra give a deep breath and started to talk. " mom okay, well, her name is Natasha, she just moved here, just before school started and I met her in English class, at first I didn't want make friends with her, but then one day the teacher picked us as partner's to do this in class assignment on macbeth. And she ended up being kind really cool."  
  
Reba smiled happily at her daughter "hey good for you Kyra, everyone needs a friend". "mom can I go now, if I leave the house now I can make it for the bus, alright?" kyra said asking her mom. "sure honey, I'll see you after school, I can't wait to meet your friend" she said as kyra walked out of her room "bye mom!" kyra yelled as she was going out the front door.  
  
Barbra Jean and Brock 


	2. Whats Wrong Reba

A/N: this chapter may be short partly because I just started new classes in school and I'm totally bogged down for the day, but I'll try to do my best.  
  
Recap: Reba gives Kyra permission to bring her friend home after school.  
But Reba discovers that there is something going on that Kyra is hiding  
from her, but Kyra won't tell Reba.  
  
Scene starts: Brock and Barbra Jean enter the Hart household after Kyra  
leaves for school.  
  
"Hey Reba!" Brock greeted her he entered the front door, to see Reba playing with Elizabeth  
  
"Hey Brock" Reba responded as she watched her granddaughter play with her toys on the floor  
  
"We just saw Kyra walking to her bus stop, she didn't seem too happy," Barbra Jean asked as she got down on the floor with Elizabeth and played  
with her.  
  
"Yeah, she's a teenager, you can't expect her to be happy all the time'  
Reba said sighing  
  
"Did something happen this morning?" Brock asked concerned.  
  
"No, nothing to unusual Brock" she said sadly  
  
Reba got up to leave "I'll be right back, stay here with Elizabeth BJ" she  
told  
  
She slowly walked to the kitchen, poured some more coffee and sat at the  
table thinking.  
  
In walks Brock right after Reba enters the kitchen  
  
"What's going on here Reba?"  
  
"Nothing Brock I told you, please, everything's alright" Reba said trying  
to trick Brock into believing her.  
  
"Alright, Reba" Brock spoke to her with a disbelieving look he continued  
talking "BJ and I have to go"  
  
"Okay Brock" Reba nodded to him and walked out of the kitchen with him  
  
Reba walked up to Elizabeth and picked her up and walked over to the front  
door to see out Brock and BJ  
  
"Well see you later sweetie," Brock said talking to Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth's reaction was a smile  
  
"Bye Reba" looking at Reba concernedly  
  
"Bye" she said in her Texan accent  
  
Then turned and walked out the door, leave Reba alone with Elizabeth, she closed the door behind her and put her grand daughter in her play pin. Then started to clean up, for the arrival of Kyra's friend.  
  
Sorry about this chapter, it'll get better soon when you review please pitch in some ideas on how I can incorporate the story a little interesting for you the reader I want to make you happy. 


	3. Cheyenne and Reba: Why Kyra?

*"Meeting The Harts"*  
  
"Hey mom!" Cheyenne said as she entered the house  
  
"Hey Hun" Reba greeted  
  
"Where's Van?" Reba said looking around  
  
"Oh, he had an unexpected emergency football meeting this afternoon, he told me he didn't know how long it would take so, he'll call if he's coming home for dinner" Cheyenne told her mom.  
  
"Oh okay" Reba said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Is Kyra home yet?" Cheyenne asked as she picked up Elizabeth  
  
"No, she's not home yet, but she should be soon" Reba said  
  
The phone rings Cheyenne passes the cordless phone over to her mom.  
  
"Hello?" "Yes, I'm her" "Ooh oh okay" Reba spoke into the phone confused.  
  
Cheyenne looks at her mom "what's wrong mom?"  
  
Reba covered the bottom piece of the phone and spoke to her daughter. "Jake got caught fighting with another kid at school, the principal wants me to come down and get him"  
  
"Well hey, I'll go and get him, you can stay here and wait for Kyra to get home, alright?" Cheyenne asked  
  
Reba nodded and turned her attention back to the phone call.  
  
"Ms. Rockers, my daughter Cheyenne is coming to pick Jake up, that would be okay, wouldn't it?" she said  
  
"Okay, thank you, don't worry I will give him a stern talking too, bye" Reba put down the phone, and gave a deep sigh  
  
Reba turned to Cheyenne and said seriously "how come you kids, never talk to me about things? You rather keep it all inside, I want you guys to tell me things, what you tell me I keep secrets, I just wish Kyra would tell me things, especially her."  
  
"Hey, mom, Kyra loves you, she loves all of us, but she doesn't know how to show it., she also doesn't know how to express what she feels all the time, she doesn't want to bother you with her problems, because since the divorce, she doesn't want you having more problems then you already have." She leaned over and gave a kiss on her moms cheek "It'll be okay, just talk to her"  
  
Cheyenne got up and hugged her baby "I'll be back soon Elizabeth" Cheyenne kissed her  
  
Elizabeth giggled and smiled Cheyenne put elizabeth on the floor with her toys beside where her mom was sitting  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"Bye Cheyenne" 


	4. Whats Up Ms H

Chapter 4- "what's up Mrs H?"

Recap:

Reba becomes worried about how her kids are not people open with her, and wonders if they were especially kyra, could things be different between them?

Meanwhile, the Hart Family waits patiently to meet kyra's new friend.

Reba is sitting in the kitchen drinking tea

"Hey Mrs. H.", Van greeted as he walked in and put his school bag on the chair.

"Hey Van" Reba greeted with a smile

"What's up?" Van asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"Waiting, for Cheyenne to come back with Jake"

"Why would she be with Jake?" Van asked as he sat down with her at the table.

"She went to go pick him up at school, he got into a fight," she explained.

"A fight! Jake!" Van said excitedly

"About time he started to fight back" Van commented

"VAN!" Reba said angrily slaps him in the back of the head "Van you know how I feel about fighting, it is not the answer"

"Ouch, Mrs. H, Okay. I know it is not and I know that Jake should not have done it, but you know how kids get, anger gets out before they can think. You must remember, you were nine once too"

Reba glares at van sternly knowing he is partly right.

"Hey mom" Jake greets as he runs in with Cheyenne trailing behind.

"Hey honey" Reba greeted her son as he walked over and gave her a hug.

Jake turns around and says "Hey van"

"Hey buddy" van responded to the nine year old.

"Okay Jake before you go anywhere, tell me what happened at school today," His mom asked calmly

Jake turns to look at Cheyenne who is standing behind the sink

"Well Jake tell me," His mom asked kindly again

However, Jake did not speak

"Come on Jake tell mom what happened" Cheyenne tired to coax her brother into telling

Jake looked around at all the people who were waiting to hear his story

"No! Leave me alone!" Jake exploded and turned to run from them

"Jake!" Reba called to him

"it's okay we'll talk to him, mom he's just upset" Cheyenne said "come on van" she said as she pulled her husband to the living room where they found Jake pouting on the couch

"Hey Jake" van said as he quietly walked in behind the couch

Jake did not speak.

Van sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" van asked

"Nothing" Jake muttered

"Why are you so mad Jake?" van questioned

"Just leave me alone, van I don't want to talk about it," he said as he turned the other way.

"Come on Jake, you will a lot better, if you talk about your feelings" Cheyenne told her little brother as she sat down next to him.

"If you tell us what happened today and why you fought, we could tell mom for you and she can let you down easy," Cheyenne explained.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stubbornly stated

"Please Jake; don't be like kyra keeping secrets it's better for you if you tell us.

"Why?" Jake questioned

"Because if you tell us, we can help you" Reba said as she walked from behind the couch and sat on the table that was in front of the couch and faced her son

"Mom" Jake spoke "you were there the whole time?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yes, Jake I was" she responded with a smile

"So you ready to talk to us Jake?" Cheyenne asked

"No!" Jake raised his voice at his sister

"Jake you can't talk to your sister like that, go to your room and calm down. When your ready to talk about it come and see me, but for now Jake go upstairs," Reba told her son sternly but trying to stay calm.

"Fine... Mom. Later" Jake stood up, walked slowly to the stairs then run up the stairs, and slammed the door to his room.

The three jumped when the door slammed

"Jake won't say anything mom, he didn't even talk to me when we were in the car" Cheyenne told as Reba got up to sit on the chair

"Don't worry kids, he won't stay mad for long, he just needs time to calm down," she said thinking about what just happened with Jake.

Authors note: hey I hope you like it so far. I'm working so I'm trying to update more for you.

Soon there's going to be more kyra and her friend and more Barbra Jean and baby Henry..

Please read and review and e-mail me at if you want to give me any ideas

Thanks.


	5. Breakaway

#5Breakaway

"_Hey, hey!" _Barbra Jean greeted as she entered Reba's house with Henry in arm, and Brock following close behind

"_Ready to go?" _Cheyenne asked as she got up to pick up Elizabeth from her play pen.

"_You betchya" _Barbra Jean said with an excited smile on her face.

"_Okay, you two have fun"_ Brock said as he held the door open to the two wives making their way out for a play date.

"_Hey Reba" _Brock said nicely _"I got your message I came as soon as I could, what's up?" _he said to her as he sat down on the chair.

"_Brock your son is out of control!"_ Reba stated angrily

"_What are you talking about Reba? Are we talking about the same son here?" _ Brock said as he looked dumbfounded at his ex-wife

"_Yes your moron we are talking about Jake, our son_!" she said as she walked by him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"_What happened with Jake? Is he okay!?" _ Brock asked worried as he winced in pain.

"_He's fine, Brock but he was sent home from school today, he's suspended" _the fiery redhead told.

"_Suspended, what he do?" _Brock curiously asked.

"_He got into a fight with another boy" _she explained to him as she was walking around the room picking up stuffed toys.

"_A fight" Brock_ said surprised

"_JAKE!, Come down here son!" _Brock called out.

Jake came running down the stairs

"_What dad?"_ he asked not amused.

"_Your mother just told me what happened at school today; care to explain to me why you did it?" _Brock asked his son as he walked him over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"_Why should I tell you?" _ Jake said annoyed

"_Because we are your parents and we want to know why you did that" _Brock said picking his words carefully as Reba watched on.

"_I told you before I don't want to talk about it!"_ Jake said yelling

"_Just wait a minute, joke you don't go anywhere we want to talk to you" Reba spoke up just as angry as Jake._

Jake stood between his parents waiting for the next one to speak.

"_Jake I can honestly tell you right now, that I am not happy with what you did today I demand an explanation" _Reba spoke to her son with a little more anger in her voice

Jake stood there stubbornly not saying a word

Just then the front door opened. Brock and Reba expected it to be Cheyenne coming back for something that she left back for Elizabeth, but to her surprise it was Kyra.

"_Hey kyra!" _Reba said excitedly as she changed her moods quickly.

"_Hey mom"_ kyra's greeted as she hugged her mom and put her jacket on the coat rack.

"_This is my friend Natasha, the one I told you about this morning" _Kyra's told as she waved her friend into the house.

In stepped a girl Kyra's age, with long brown hair and dressed in black shirt and pants with a silver cross around her neck she had green eyes like a cat even though her presence seemed dark and mysterious her eyes seemed gentle and caring.

Natasha smiled at the red headed women in front of her and said shyly _"hi I'm Natasha"_ she said introducing herself.

Reba smiled back at the young girl and extended her hand out to her _"I'm Reba, Kyra's mom"_

"_Nice to meet you Ms. Hart" _she said while shaking the women's hand.

"_Come sit, talk" _Reba offered as she led the two girls over to the couch and sat down

"_Hi, I'm Brock" _he smiled and said as he reached out his hand to greet her "_I'm kyra's dad"_ he added with a laugh

"_Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Hart" _Natasha said slightly confused as she looked at Kyra and smiled embarrassedly.

Natasha looked over at the young boy standing watching everything going on, he was pouting.

"_And who might this be?"_ she asked nicely as she looked around waiting for an answer.

Kyra looked over at her little brother and said _"oh, this is my little brother Jake" _she explained.

Natasha smiled kindly at the young boy, _"hi, Jake" _she said to him not knowing if he would respond to her or not.

Sarcastically the boy smiled and said _"hi". _

"_Jake be nice"_ Reba warned.

"_How about no! I'm tired of being nice!" _she said as he started to turn around and before either of them realized what he was about to do Jake had already started to run to the back door.

"_Jake!" _Brock yelled as he got up to run after his son. _"Excuse me" _hespoke as he ran passed the couch and passed Reba who was sitting on the chair.

Natasha looked around at the ones who were remaining in the room, watching this scene unfold at the Hart residents. No one said a word; they just listened to the yells of Jake and Mr. Hart outside the house as they were running down the street.

"_I'm sorry" _Reba said looking shameley down at her hands _"Jake's not usually like that"_ she said trying to apologize.

Natasha nodded _"no really"_ she spoke _"I understand it's quite all right, it's just one of those days you know no need to apologize"_ she explained to kyra's mother ending with an understanding smile.

"_I told you"_ Kyra nudged her friend a smile grew across her face _"I told you it was a circus at my house_" she laughed trying to break the ice to lighten the situation

"_Yeah you did"_ Natasha said nodding with a smirk on her face remembering what Kyra told her about her family.

_ More to come…ohhh cliff hanger sorry. No time. Continuing soon! I Promise! This Chapter Is Dedicated To Rebadee2002 who helped me come back to the story and write this chapter and offered her ideas. This one's for you!_


	6. BreakAway: The Catch Part 2

__

"Jake!" Brock Yelled as he ran after his son

Brock thought he could outrun Jake but it seemed like Jake could run faster then he could.

Jake was headed towards the woods in the park. As the chase continued, Van happened to be having a run in the park at the time.

Brock saw van and yelled _'Stop Him Van!"_

Van saw Jake come towards him, stopped, and picked him up.

__

"Whoa, Jake. What are you doing" van asked

__

"Let go of me van!" Jake yelled as he kicked and fought him

__

"Oh thanks van" Brock said has he walked up to him trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on, why he is running from you" van asked walking alongside Brock with Jake in tow.

__

"don't let him go van, he's been running from me, when I asked him about what happened at school today, he doesn't want to tell me" Brock explained

__

"Yeah. He wouldn't even tell me or Cheyenne," he told brick as they walked towards the house.

They all entered van put Jake down on the step and took off his jacket

__

"Oh good you caught him" Reba said as she came from the kitchen

__

"Hey Mrs." van greeted

__

"Reba I chased him all the way to the park. Lucky van was running by I couldn't catch him" Brock explained as he sat down on the chair.

__

"Well we can go upstairs to my room…whats going on" kyra said as her and Natasha came from the kitchen.

__

"We caught your brother" van said as he pointed out Jake

__

"When you mean we, was it dad or van?" Kyra said with a smirk as they made their way up the stairs.

"For your information kyra… van caught him," Brock said embarrassed.

__

"Oh I see, Jake finally out-ran you dad," she said with a smile as she patted her dad on the shoulder.

__

"Oh this is your friend kyra" van said excitedly

__

"Yeah… Van this is Natasha" kyra introduced.

__

"Hi" Natasha said shyly looking around at Reba, Brock, Van and Jake who were all looking at her.

__

"Well, we'll be upstairs. In my room." kyra told them

"Kyra" Reba called out.

__

"Yeah mom?" kyra asked

__

"Bring Jake with you, I need to talk to your dad about something" Reba explained

__

"sure, come' on Jake. Natasha knows some magic tricks," she told as the three of them walked up the stairs.

fade to black

More to come.


End file.
